Question: What is the median of the set consisting of the first ten prime numbers?
Solution: The first ten prime numbers are $2,3,5,7,11,13,17,19,23,29$. Since we have an even number of elements in the set, we must average the two middle ones to obtain the median. Thus, $\frac{11+13}{2}=\boxed{12}$.